Narnia Nerds
by JacobsConlonBrooklynNewsie
Summary: Casey and Caleb are best friends living in the modern world and are completely obsessed with Narnia. They are suddenly sucked into the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. What happens when they meet up with the Pevensies? It's better than the summary makes it sound. R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or my friend Caleb. I only own me**

Chapter 1

"We have to talk to the Professor Susan."

"And say what Peter? Our sister is mad?"

"He's lived in this house longer than we have. Much longer, he'll know what to do."

"It's worth a try. Let's go."

The two started to walk off then Caleb called out, "And scene." Everyone in the drama class applauded.

"Excellent you two. Your scene had a beginning, middle and end. There was a conflict. You both never broke character, and you found a way to end it." The school bell rang. "Alright class dismissed. Be sure to bring in your contrasting monologues for next time."

"We rock," Caleb said to Casey, holding out his hand.

"Yeah we do," she responded, slapping it.

Caleb and Casey were best friends at MPA, Manhattan Performing Arts. They had met in third grade and had been inseparable since, sharing a strong passion for theatre. They were both juniors, even though Caleb was 17 while Casey was 16.

Caleb was about 5'7" with brown hair and hazel eyes. Casey was 5'2" with dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Aw, good job Casey. That scene was so cute."

Casey rolled her eyes and sighed. She turned around and saw Chelsea Abraham.

"Why thank you Chelsea. And I enjoyed your scene as well. What was it about again? Being a slut? Oh wait, no. That's just your life."

Chelsea narrowed her eyes at the girl and spat out, "Why do you two always do those stupid Narnia scenes. You're just two little geeks huh? I mean, you're not Caleb." She moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and batted her eyes.

"Uh, thanks Chelsea," he replied, taking her hand off him.

She scoffed and said, "Whatever. Anyway, I gotta go. Don't wanna catch your nerd." She turned, whipping her long red hair in Casey's face.

"I do not like that girl," Casey said when the other was gone.

"She knows I'm gay right? Why does she always flirt with me?"

"She thinks she can turn you because she thinks she's all that. The little...ugh!" She turned back to her backpack and took her phone out when she heard it vibrate. "And just another cherry on this sundae of a day."

"What happened?"

"Dustin just canceled our date for tonight again."

"What's his explanation this time?"

"He's gotta work. It seems like he's working all the time. I'm so sick of it." She stuffed her books back into her bag and zipped it aggressively.

"Hey, hey," Caleb tried calming her. "Just talk to him about it."

"Yeah, maybe. C'mon lets just get to class."As they walked down the hall, Casey stopped dead in her tracks. "Omigod," she whispered.

"What? What is it?"

Caleb looked where she was looking and saw Chelsea making out with Casey's boyfriend. He looked back to his friend and saw her fists clenched and her face bright red.

She made her way to the two and pulled Dustin away.

"What the hell are you-?!" Dustin started to argue, but froze when he saw it was Casey. "Casey. Um, look, I-I-"

"Can explain? 'Cause I'd love to hear it, working boy!"

"Casey, I just don't think it's working out between us. It-it's not me, it's you. I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?"

Casey looked from him to Chelsea, who just gave her a smirk that said 'I win.'

Knowing she was about to cry, she just shook her head and stormed away.

Caleb watched her go past him, gave a glare to the two and quickly chased after her.

"Casey? Case, where are you?" He was downstairs in the basement of the school. He then heard crying coming from inside the janitor's closet. He opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor with her face in her hands. He sat down next to her and hugged her. She hid her face in his chest, still crying.

"I just don't understand," she stated. "Why does she have to go after everything I have?"

"I don't know dear. But all I can say is I'm sorry."

"I wish we really lived in the world of the Pevensies. I wish we lived in Narnia away from all this and everyone."

"Hey, you know what they say about wishing. Be careful or you just might get it."

Casey chuckled and sniffed. "Yeah, well right now I wish that were true."

"You okay?"

"No. But I will be. C'mon, we're probably really late."

They stood up, grabbed their bags, and went to open the door. But when Caleb opened the door, they didn't see the basement of their school, but a crowded subway station. All they could do was stare with open mouths.

"Where...what...how...?" Casey stuttered out.

They turned around to look back in the closet, but it wasn't there. They also found that their backpacks had turned into suitcases and their other clothes were gone and Caleb was now wearing gray trousers, brown loafers, a gray shirt with a paisley sweater vest and brown cap. Casey was wearing black saddle shoes, a light blue blouse with a navy blue cardigan and skirt.

"And I repeat, where...what...how?" She now sounded more desperate.

Caleb looked to his suitcase and saw a label on it. He read it, "Caleb Steads, age: 17, departure date: April 23, 194..." He stopped.

"What was that?"

"1940. We're in the 1940s!"

Casey's eyes widened and she grabbed the label, needing to see if for herself.

"You...you don't think we're in..."

Caleb shook his head. "No way. I mean, that's impossible."

"Hello! We're in 1940 London, England." She pointed to the label where it said that. She kept reading it. "Plus, we are on our way to Professor Diggory Kirke!"

Caleb searched for the words but couldn't seem to find them.

"All children please report to the train! All children please report to the train!" an announcement came on.

"Well," he settled, "there's only one way to find out." They took each other's hand and headed for the train**.**

_So, not my best first chapter, but it will get better. Keep reading! And please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Narnia and Caleb owns himself**

Chapter 2

After lots of pushing through crowds, the two finally made their way onto the train and found their cabin.

"Hm, bigger than I thought it would be," Caleb commented.

"Do you think we have this all to ourselves?" Casey wondered.

"Hopefully."

It seemed like as soon as they sat down, the train started off. They heard lots of shouting and cries of "goodbyes" and "I'll miss yous" and "write mes". But the farther they got away, the quieter it got.

And it was quiet in their cabin. Neither knew what to say. They were both still in shock. All they could do was look out the window at the scenery, and wonder if this was all just some crazy dream.

Finally, Casey broke the silence by saying, "Is this really happening?"

Caleb chuckled a little and responded with, "I don't know."

"I mean, it feels like we just fell asleep in that closet and none of this is real."

"Dream or not, I do love these clothes though."

Casey laughed. "You would comment on your outfit."

"Hey, I can't help it if I look fabulous." They both laughed.

"Do you think we're gonna meet...?" Casey asked.

"We'll have to. We're going to the Professor's house and that's where they were sent to too."

"I wonder if they're there already."

"I wonder if we'll get along with them."

"I'm sure we will with Susan, Lucy and Peter. Edmund on the other hand..."

"Ugh, the little brat. Maybe he won't be as bad as we think he'll be."

"You're being mighty optimistic."

"I'm just...really excited."

"Me too!" They couldn't stop the smiles from growing on their faces as they thought about what was coming.

After a couple of hours, they finally arrived at their station.

"Haddington Station", Casey read.

"We're here."

"Who do you think is going to-"

She was interrupted by a horse trotting. They looked down the road and saw a horse drawn wagon being driven by an older woman.

"Macready," they both whispered.

She stopped in front of them.

"Is this all of you then?" Mrs. Macready asked them.

"It's just us ma'am," Caleb answered.

"Very well." The two kids just stood there, staring at the woman. "Well what are you standing around for? Get on then." They wasted no time in climbing on the wagon. As soon as they were settled they took off. They rode in silence for a little while until Mrs. Macready spoke, "I should tell you, my name is Mrs. Macready. I am the housekeeper."

"My name is Casey and this is Caleb."

"I already know who you both are. We were informed of who we would be housing. And I should inform you that soon four others will be joining you."

The two shared a small smile between them.

The rest of the ride was quiet, with only the sound of the horse's hooves. But soon they arrived at the house.

'Woah,' Casey thought when she saw it. It was a huge mansion that was very long and very tall.

When they pulled up in front, Caleb and Casey got their stuff and climbed off. They gave each other a nervous look before following Macready inside.

"The rules of the house are as follow: there shall be no shouting, or running. No improper use of the dumb waiter. No touching of the historical artifacts. And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the Professor. Do you understand?" They nodded. "Good. Now follow me to your rooms." She led them a little ways down the hallway and stopped outside two doors. "The one on the left is for the girls, the right is for the boys. There is a door that connects them. I'll let you two get settled." With that, she turned and walked away.

When she was gone, Caleb stated, "Well she's lovely."

Casey chuckled and followed, "C'mon, lets get in our rooms."

They went through their respective doors. In each room, there were three beds, a large window, two bureaus and two closets. Casey claimed her bed with her bag and walked into Caleb's room. He was standing at the window, looking outside. She walked over next to him.

"Well, we're here," she told him.

"I just...can't wrap my head around it. You wished it, and now here we are. At the Professor's house, about to meet the Pevensies, go to Narnia...I just..."

"But you are excited right?"

Caleb looked at her with a huge smile on his face and answered, "So much."

_Hope it's getting interesting. More stuff coming! Please please revieeeeeeeeew_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Well, Caleb told me that I do own him, so I guess I can actually say in my disclaimer that I own something beside myself! VICTORY!**

Chapter 3

It was now a week since Casey and Caleb had arrived to the Professor's house. They still woke up each day wondering where they were, and every time it hit them they just got more and more excited about what was to come. And today was very exciting indeed. Macready announced the night before that this was the day she was picking up the Pevensies and bringing them to the house.

"When is Macready gonna be back already?" Casey desperately wanted to know. She was pacing around in her room.

"She'll be back any minute Case," Caleb told her. He was sitting on the bench in front of the window. "You need to calm down."

"I can't! I'm just feeling nervous and excited and scared and jittery all at the same time!"

A smirky look crossed Caleb's face. "All those feelings are about seeing one specific Pevensie, isn't it?"

Casey froze. "Wha-wha-what do you mean?" He just raised his eyebrows to her and she felt her face growing very red. She scoffed. "Oh shut up. Like you don't think Peter's hot too."

"Don't worry darling, he's all yours." A silence passed and Casey went back to pacing. "Okay, we need to do something to get your mind off this. And I think I exactly know how." He smiled at her, and she immediately knew what he meant.

"Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle," she started.

"My dear Father," he followed.

"There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz," they sang together.

"But of course I'll care for Nessa."

"But of course I'll rise above it."

"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is…"

"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe."

"Blonde."

"What is this feeling so sudden and new?"  
"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you."

"My pulse is rushing."

"My head is realing."

"My face is flushing."

"What is this feeling? Vervid as a flame. Does it have a name? Yes… Loathing. Unadulterated loathing."

"For your face."

"Your voice."

"Your clothing."

"Let's just say, I loathe it all. Every little trait how ever small makes my very flesh begin to crawl. With simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation. It's so pure so strong. Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long! What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing. My head is reeling. Oh what is this feeling? Does it have a name? Yes, I'm…loathing. There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation. It's so pure so strong. Though I do admit it came on fast still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing for-forever, loathing truly deeply loathing you…my whole life long!"

When they finished they exploded in laughter.

"So, did it help?" Caleb asked.

"Yes. I didn't think once about-"

"Casey! Caleb!" they heard Macready call to them. "Come out here!"

"Them," Casey finished.

"You ready?" She just nodded. Before they left the room, she quickly ran into the bathroom to check herself over.

"Children!" Macready called out again.

"Coming! Coming! Coming!" Casey responded.

With a quick glance to each other, they opened the door and went into the foyer.

When they got into the room, they saw the housekeeper standing with four children.

"These are the new evacuees that will be staying with us," Macready introduced. "This is Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. Children, this is Casey and Caleb."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Casey said to them. Her eyes landed on Peter, and she saw he was looking at her too. She looked down, embarrassed.

"You're American?" Susan asked.

"Yes," Caleb answered. "We both are."

"Wow, I've always wanted to go to America," Lucy commented.

"What's so great about America? It's no more special than England," Edmund mumbled.

"Ed, don't be rude," Peter scolded.

"No, it's no problem. When I was in America I always wanted to come here, so…" Casey stated.

"You wanted to come to a country in the middle of a war? That's stupid," Edmund responded.

"Edmund!" Susan yelled at her brother.

"That is enough!" Macready interjected. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll bring you all to your rooms." When they got to the door, she explained the same thing she explained to Caleb and Casey when they got there. "Now, I'll leave you to settle in." She walked away, leaving the six alone.

"So," Caleb spoke up, breaking the silence, "we'll show you in."

Lucy and Susan followed Casey while Peter and Edmund followed Caleb.

"This is it," Casey announced as she led them in. "I've already taken my bed, but I left the two next t each other so you guys can be closer."

"That's very kind," Susan commented.

The two girls put their bags on their beds and took off their jackets. Susan and Lucy sat on Susan's bed and Casey sat on her own across from them.

"So how are you guys feel-" Casey started to say but was interrupted by a knock on the connecting door. "Come in!" In came Caleb followed by the boys.

"Mind if we join you girls?" he asked.

"No, get out," Casey came back. Caleb rolled his eyes and continued in while Peter and Edmund looked dumbfounded and stayed at the door. When Casey noticed this she said to them, "I was kidding. Come in."

She couldn't help but keep her gaze on Peter as he passed her, and she quickly looked away when he looked to her as he sat beside his sister.

They spent the time together trying to get to know each together a bit better. Well, the two got to know Peter, Susan and Lucy. Edmund found his way over to the window and just sat alone. Casey wanted to say something about it, but when she saw the two older ones exchange glances when he moved she decided to drop it.

"Is something wrong?" Caleb wondered, noticing at one point that the three were laughing.

"Just the way you two act around each other," Peter answered. It was true. Casey and Caleb were not hiding their personalities. They kept making jokes at each other and making funny noises to each other and just doing things to get on each other's nerves. "I've never seen siblings act like that."

"Oh, we're not brother and sister," Casey corrected, taking Caleb's hand.

Peter's face slowly dropped. "You…you two are a…?"

It took them a minute to get what he was implying. But when they did, they burst out laughing.

"No, no. No, no, no," Caleb replied. "We are definitely NOT a couple." No one noticed the relief fall across Peter's face.

"That's pretty much impossible," Casey followed.

"I'm gay."

Susan and Peter sat up a little straighter, and even Edmund turned around.

"What does gay mean?" Lucy questioned.

"Um, it means…" Peter tried to say.

"It's-it's when a boy…" Susan couldn't do it either.

Casey and Caleb looked to each other and they knew it was up to them.

Caleb took a breath and explained, "It means I like boys instead of girls."

"Oh," she just accepted.

"No one's got a problem with that right?" Casey questioned in a harsh tone. "Because if anyone does, they'll have a problem with me; and you do not want that."

"Don't worry. We have no problem," Peter assured her.

"I've just never met anyone…gay before," Susan told them.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Caleb said.

After dinner that night, they all gathered again in the girls' room and helped get Lucy into bed. They had turned the radio on a while ago to get a little more noise in.

"German aircrafts carried out several on Great Britain last night-" the announcer was saying, but Peter turned it off.

It was quiet until they heard small sniffles coming from Lucy. The older ones turned to her.

"The sheets feel scratchy," she told them.

Peter and Susan walked over to their little sister.

"Wars don't last forever Lucy. We'll be home soon," Susan tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, if home is still there," Edmund spoke up.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?"  
"Yes mum!"

"Ed!" Peter scolded. He gave his brother a glare then turned back to Lucy, "You saw outside. This place is huge. We'll be able to do whatever we want. You'll see. Tomorrow will be great. Really."

"All these rooms, it's probably perfect to play hide and go seek. Do you like that game?" Casey came over. Lucy grinned and nodded.

"Us too. It's one of our favorites," Caleb followed.

"How about I promise that we'll play it tomorrow? Just for you."

"I'd love it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hello?" Edmund called out. "Doesn't anyone care about what I want to do?"

"Ed, listen to Su. It's time for bed," Peter stated. Edmund just stood his ground. "Now Edmund. Or will I have to get Macready in here?"

"You're not dad. You can't tell me what to do," Edmund mumbled as he walked into his room.

"I suppose we should all get to bed," Caleb suggested.

"That's probably a good idea," Casey agreed.

They all stood up from Lucy's bed.

"Goodnight Lu," Peter said, kissing his sister's forehead.

"Goodnight Peter," Lucy responded groggily. She rolled over, almost asleep already.

Casey walked them to their door.

"Goodnight love," Caleb said to her, hugging her.

"Night," she replied; and he walked into the room.

"You're really good with Lucy," Peter complimented her.

"I baby-sat a lot, so I have a knack when it comes to kids."

"I'm sure that'll come in handy. Maybe you can help us knock some sense into the other one."

"I'm sure it's just going to take some time for him to get adjusted. He'll get better."

He sighed. "I wish it was that easy. Anyway, I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They kept eye contact for an extra moment, then he turned and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

After a beat, Casey turned back around and headed for her own bed. When she did, she saw Susan looking at her with a slight smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Susan answered.

_Yes, Caleb and I do just randomly start singing show tunes. Don't judge us we're theatre kids! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. More is coming. But please please review!_


End file.
